fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Angel Pretty Cure
Angel pretty cure is about 6 girls who became pretty cure, and remove bad angels that ruins the peoples lives. Angel pretty cure is all about elegant, and beauty. Characters Amura/Cure Royal- Amura loves to go out, and have fun, she is very clumsy, and very cheerful. She is the leader of the Angel Pretty cure. Her fairy is Churpa. She is 14 years old. She goes to Samura junior high. a second year. Monochi/Cure Flame- Monochi meets Amura when they bump into each other. She loves to play all sports, and hang out with her friends. She is athletic, and serious. She is the second Angel Pretty cure, and her color is red. She is 14 years old in Samura junior high. She is a second year. She is always in Amura's side. Saoka/Cure Sky- Saoka likes to make friends, and she likes to draw. She is always by Monochi, and Amura's side. She is a crybaby, and very sensitive. She is the third Angel Pretty cure, and her color is Yellow. She is 13 years old in Samura junior high. She is a first year. She always walk around the school instead of going to class. Raena/Cure Speed- Raena likes to eat food, and take care of her baby brother Sochi. Amura, and her are best friends despite Raena helping her with her homework. She is caring, and truthful. She is the fourth Angel Pretty Cure, and color is green. She is 15 years old in Samura junior high. She is a third year. She always gets straight A's, and B's in her class. Henaka/Cure Cloud- Henaka is the president of Samura junior high, and lives in a very rich house. She always see Amura by herself. She is very lovable, and very kind. She loves to be with her family. She is the fifth Angel Pretty Cure, and her color is blue. She is 14 years old. She is a third year. She is always quiet, and calm in the hallways. Mocochi/Cure Ocean- Mocochi is very young, and goes to Kichi elementary school. She likes to play with her friends. She is very demanding on Amura. She is very lazy, and cares nothing but herself. She is the sixth Angel Pretty Cure, and her color is purple. She is 8 years old. She is always getting into trouble, and Raena, and Monochi always have to keep her still. Mocochi never helps her allies in battles. Bio: Angel Pretty Cure is all about beauty. Angel procure cares about others, and help in needed. Angel Pretty Cure keeps people safe. Episodes Episode 1 After Angel castle was destroyed, Churpa flies to earth, and finds the pretty cure. Amura was late for school, so she had to run downstairs, and run to school. She finally got to her school, and her teacher, Mrs. Cochi found out that she is tardy again. She sends her to the principals office. Amura has detention, and stays in the principal's office until lunch is over. She look out the window, and see a funny looking bird. She escapes from the principals office, and tries to find that funny looking bird. She didn't find the bird, and she got caught. She got a double detention where she has to stay after school for two hours. Amura stays there, and notice a bad guy name Trouble, came above the building. She got scared, and hide under the table. She saw the funny looking bird, and smiled. She saw the bad guy grabbing Churpa, and gasped. Trouble call out a spell," Give me all of your lives, and hopes". Amura saw the principal looking down, and gasped. She runs out, and yell what are you doing to that bird. Trouble laughed, and fly down, and ask her why she is not in despair like all the people. Amura got scared, and run away, but she tripped, and fall on her face. Trouble came flying towards her, and send out a dark power. She screamed, and then a mysterious light shine over her. She gasped, and saw an object coming out. She was shock, and said what is this. The funny looking bird came flying to her, and say you are the legendary pretty cure. Say Pretty cure angel suite Churpa-. Amura nodded, and transformed. She gasped, and look at herself. I am a pretty cure. Churpa whooped, and came to her. You're Cure Royal Churpa-. Amura smiled, and look at trouble. Trouble sent out a badling. Badling come out. The Badling came out, and went inside the tree, tree badling. Amura screamed, and ran away. Churpa tells her to believe in herself, and give prayer to the angels in the sky. Amura tells her that she is scared, and cries for help. Amura tripped again, and land on her face. Amura gasped, and she jumped. She hit the badling on the face, and she smiled. Churpa smiles, and tells her to give prayer to the angels. She nodded, and hold her hand together. A light came, and gave her power. Churpa tells her to say something. Amura made an attack, and said Pretty cure Royal Flight. The badling was destroyed, and an object came out. Churpa describes her that it is a Angel reviver. Trouble disappeared, and everything went back to normal. Amura jumped up, and down, and gasped. She said that she has to go to detention. Churpa follows her, and yelled, you have to find 5 more precures, don't rest now. Episode 2 Episode 2: Amura felt bad that she had to stay after school for another 2 hours. Churpa was inside her backpack. Amura kept walking, and walking until she bumped into a red hair girl. She gasped, and got up, and said are you alright. Amura rubbed her head, and look up, and said," I am alright. The girl smiled, and told her name," My name is Monochi". Amura shake hands with her, and told her name. Monochi smiled, and gasped when she heard the school bell ring. She pulled Amura to class. They got to class, and Amura wasn't late. She sat on her desk, and Monochi sits 3 rows away from her. The lunch bell ring, and Monochi came to her. She asked if she wants to sit with her, and Amura was happy, and she followed her. Amura notices that she hangs out with other friends. Amura sits right next to each other. Amura smiled, and she went out to hang. Churpa comes out of Amura's bag, and tells her to find 5 more pretty cure in all. Amura got happy, and pointed at the sky," I know...Monochi should be a pretty cure with me". Churpa covered Amura's mouth," Don't say it out loud". Amura laughed nervously, and Churpa let go of her hand. Amura saw Monochi heading home, and Amura ran to her," Monochi, you going home already". Monochi smiled, and asked her," Do you wanna come to my house". Amura smiled, and nodded. They walked through the city, and then they got to Monochi's house," Well, this is my house". Amura smiled, and they walk inside the house, and Monochi's parents greet Amura," I never seen you before". Monochi greets Amura to her parents," Mom, Dad, this is Amura, Amura my parents". Amura waved, and they went up to Monochi's room. Amura sees a lot of posters, and a lot of celebrity sports," Wow, you like sports". Monochi nodded, and told her," I am taking all sports in school right now, you should see them". Amura gasped, and jumped up, and down," Can I". Monochi smiled, and grabbed her sports stuff," Come on, I'll show you". Amura, and Monochi walked out of the house, and went to a huge field. Monochi shows her the game of field hockey. She shows Amura how to play. The sun was down, and Monochi, and Amura was sitting on the grass," Hey, I saw you got detention yesterday". Amura look down, and yelled," I shouldn't been over sleeping". Monochi laughs, and laughed. Trouble came flying down, and laughed," Ha, you think laughing is the coolest thing, why don't you be in despair". Amura gasped, and Trouble called out a spell," Give me all of your lives". Monochi looks down at her sports stuff," I don't need this". Amura gasped," You cruel man, why did you do that to my friend," Amura yelled. Trouble laughed evilly," There is no way that you can save your friend in time," Trouble said. Amura growled, and Churpa calls to Amura," Transform into pretty cure," Churpa yelled. Amura nodded, and transformed," Precure angel suite," Amura yelled. A burst of light hit her," The angel that flies swiftly through the sky, Angel of the kingdom, Cure Royal," Amura said. She tried to attack Trouble, but he dodge out of the way. He called a badling," Badling, come out," Trouble yelled. The badling turn into a field hockey stick," Field-badling," the badling said. Amura attack the field-badling, but the badling swing, and hit her. She fell on the ground, and give prayer to the angels," Pretty cure, Royal Flight," Amura yelled. She was about to hit the badling, but it disappeared. Amura was shock, and she fell on the ground," I am so tired," Amura said. Trouble laughed, and Churpa yelled," Royal, watch out Churpa-," Churpa yelled. Amura look up, and talk it out," You do really need help," Amura said. The badling stop, and look at Trouble," I don't need any help, badling keep going," Trouble said. The badling crushed Amura, and she is lying on the ground," You do need help, you just need to believe in yourself, and help others in need, you could help others when they get hurt, or help people make friends. You can also cheer on your friends on sport," Amura said. Trouble got mad, and look at badling," Finish her," Trouble yelled. The badling did a final blow, and Amura wasn't responding. Trouble laughed, and he turn around. Monochi look at Amura, and opened her eyes. The despair was gone, and she look around," What the heck is going on," Monochi said. Trouble turn back, and look at Monochi," Hmm, how did you get through my despair," Trouble asked. Monochi was scared, and look at Amura," Who is she," Monochi asked. Churpa fly towards her, and Monochi was shock," What are you," Monochi asked. Trouble look at Amura, and laughed at Monochi," Do you think that your friend was protecting you all the time, and now she is dead," Trouble laughed. Monochi look at Amura," You're Amura," Monochi said. Trouble send out a dark power, and Monochi ran right in front of Amura," Don't you dare hurt Amura, she is my friend," Monochi yelled. Trouble laughed, and the badling walk towards Monochi," Did you hear me, don't hurt Amura," Monochi yelled. A bright light hit her, and a Angel Perfume came to her," What is this," Monochi said. Churpa came flying towards her," Transform into Pretty cure Churpa-," Churpa said. Monochi stared at her," Ok, what do I do," Monochi asked. Churpa look at her," Say, Pretty cure angel suite Churpa-," Churpa said. Monochi nodded, and said," Precure angel suite," Monochi yelled. She transform, and said," The angel that flies through flame, Angel of fire, Cure Flame," Monochi yelled. Monochi look at herself, and gasped," Is this me," Monochi said. The badling came after her, and she attacked the badling on the head," Ha, that should give you a headache," Monochi said. The badling growled, and started running after her. Churpa yelled at her," Give prayer to the angels Churpa-," Churpa yelled. Monochi nodded, and she hold both of her hands," Pretty cure, Flame Attack," Monochi yelled. The flame hit the badling, and it disappeared, and a object came," That is a Angel Reviver Churpa-," Churpa said. Monochi smiled, and Amura woke up, and saw Monochi," You turn into Pretty cure too, oh I am so glad," Amura said. Monochi, and Amura waved goodbye to each other. Category:User: Batmanrules15 Category:Angel Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series